A World Away
by TheJinxer
Summary: A prophecy, a foolish Headmaster, a twin brother. That's all it takes to turn one boy's life upside down. Now raised by the most feared wizard in history, Harry Riddle has it all. He lives in the largest manor in the wizarding world and has people catering to his every whim. But who is that mysterious girl always hanging on his arm? And why does she hate Sirius Black?
1. Chapter 1

It was unusually cloudy for July. But the fierce winded did nothing to stop the red-headed Lily Potter from giving birth to two adorable twin boys.

Jonathan Cade Potter, the eldest, was a replica of his father, James, but he seemed to have dark streaks of red in his messy hair. The baby was handed over to his godfather, Remus Lupin, shortly after he was born. Cade, as he would be called, was currently being bounced in the werewolf's arms.

His brother, Harry James Potter, was born just moments before midnight. He was also the spitting image of James, but Lily's bright eyes stared out of the newborn's face. He was slightly thinner than his brother, with a more angular face. Harry was, like Cade, in the arms of his godfather. And Sirius Black was cooing at the messy-haired boy, presently blinking up at him.

"Hey, there, Harry. And here I thought the most adorable thing on the planet was your mother." Sirius threw a smirk at the woman.

Lily rolled her eyes. She was exhausted, but you could tell she was undoubtedly happy to have both little bundles of joy in her life. A maniacal sort of grin was on her husband's face as he stared at both his sons.  
Remus looked up from Cade to glance at his friends. Never before had he imagined he would get to be such a big part of James's sons' lives. He, quite frankly, didn't think he deserved to be a godfather. But the day Lily and James announced they were having twins, he had been so surprised at the request to be godfather, he couldn't even remember to argue.

James moved from beside his wife to stand before the two Marauders. He centered himself so he could look at both of the twins.

"I can already tell they're going to be great Quidditch players. Just image, Padfoot, my sons the star Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team." He sighed dreamily.

"James," Lily scolded. "Don't start with all that Quidditch talk now. We still have a long way to go before they can even ride a broom."

His face fell a bit, making Sirius laugh.

Remus smiled. "Don't worry Prongs. I'm sure when they're older, they'll be just as Quidditch-crazed as you are now."

James obviously wasn't sure whether to be insulted it not, so he settled for taking Harry from his best friend's arms and smiling down at him.

"Hi, Harry. I'm your daddy."

Those green eyes stared back at him with an eerie sort of knowledge. For a second, James had a feeling the small child knew exactly what he was saying. But that was stupid, right? Newborns couldn't understand big people talk.

He mentally slapped himself. *Big people talk?* What were these kids doing to him?

Miles away in a castle in Scotland, the Headmaster of Hogwarts was currently receiving a letter from the couple. It was rather short and hastily scribbled and seemed to only serve the purpose of informing him of the twins' birth.

However, in his rush to finish the letter before a meeting with his staff, Albus Dumbledore misread Harry's time of birth as midnight.

XXXXXXXXXXILikeDonutsLolXXXX XXXXXX

*8 months later*

"I'll get it, honey!" James called out as he walked to the door, carrying baby Harry with him. He had left Cade in the kitchen, in his high chair, smearing bananas all over his face.

James opened the door to see his best friend, and brother in all but blood filling up the doorway. Sirius, however only had eyes for the baby resting in James' arms.

"There's my boy!" he cried, pulling the giggling Harry into his arms. "What have you been up to, huh? Giving mummy and daddy lots of trouble?"

Sirius made to walk into the sitting room, and just happened to look up as Harry tugged on his hair. "Oh, hey, Prongs. Didn't see you there."

James watched his friend's figure retreat down the hallway, before turning to look at Remus, who had been standing just outside the door.

"When he kidnaps Harry, you'll help me find them, right?" The black haired man's voice was slightly desperate.

Remus laughed at his old friend. "Of course, James."

The two walked into the kitchen where they found Lily grumbling and attempting to wipe the mush of food off her son's face.

"Honestly, this is ridiculous. Harry's not this bad. Why must you be so much like your father Cade Jackson?"

"I take offence to that," James declared, sitting in his abandoned chair.

Lily looked up and smiled. "Hello, Remus. How have you been?"

"Quite well, thank you," he responded, moving to help with his godson.

Lily shooed him away. "I can take care of it. No guest will work while in my home. You sit down and enjoy yourself."

It was pointless to argue with her, but Remus' response was cut off by the shrieking of an owl as it flew through the open window.

James opened the small note before looking at his wife. "It's from Dumbledore. He wants to stop by in an hour; says it's urgent."

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't plan to go out today," Lily said, triumphantly holding the napkin with the last of splattered bananas.

The adults went silent, listening to the gurgling of Cade and the laughter, squealing, and possibly the sound of things breaking, coming from the living room.

After an hour of talking politics, work and the twins, the Floo flared to life in the sitting room. James and Remus rushed to greet the Headmaster, but Lily stayed by the kitchen window, watching Sirius run around with her baby. Cade had been put down for a nap half an hour ago.

A minute later, the young mother felt the presence of Dumbledore behind her and turned a smile on her face. It fell as soon as she glimpsed the old wizard's expression.

Lily immediately thought the worst. "What's wrong? Was there another attack? Is someone-?" she cut herself off, unable to continue speaking.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No, no attacks. But this may be worse."

"Worse?" Remus sounded faint.

Dumbledore nodded. "I'm afraid there's no easy way to go about telling you this. A prophecy was made just shy of nine months ago. It refers to a child who has the power to destroy Voldemort. This child is 'born as the seventh month dies'. There are only three children who fit that description: Cade, Harry, and Neville Longbottom. I have reason to believe the child this prophecy concerns is Cade."

"C-Cade," James stammered out. "Why not Harry? He was born right after Cade was."

"I have sensed a strong magical core in Cade. He will be a very powerful young wizard. But that is not why I am here to talk with you today."

"I need to sit down," Remus murmured.

Lily looked out the window again, this time seeing Sirius carrying Harry toward the house, a second later the door opened, then shut.

Dumbledore looked grave. "I have been informed that there is a spy in the Order. They were the ones who told Voldemort about the twins. He is intent on killing them as soon as he can. I recommend that you go into hiding as soon as possible. The Fidelius Charm will be placed around your house."

"Go into hiding?" James looked outraged. "There's a monster on the loose threatening the life of my family, and you want me to GO INTO HIDING!"

"James," Lily mumbled. "You'll wake Cade."

He lowered his voice, but retained his anger. "What do you take me for? A coward? I am not going to hide while people are murdered everyday!"

Remus grabbed his arm, preventing him from doing anything rash. James wasn't one to get angry easily, but when he did, you'd better watch out.

Dumbledore bowed his head. "I don't expect you to accept this today. But I beg that you at least consider it. I only wish to ensure your safety."

Remus led Dumbledore outside, where he Apparated to the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters. The two parents sat at the kitchen table, thinking about how much this could change their lives.

James hated the idea that he would have to hide in the middle of a war. He knew Sirius would be on the front lines and Remus would be on Order missions, getting information from werewolves. Even little Peter was doing what he could to fight the rising Lord Voldemort. So why should he have to stay in a house all day, waiting to know if his friends had been killed?

Lily was confused. She wanted what was best for her family. This could be the best option for keeping the twins safe. But staying in a house with James for God knows how long, without being able to leave; she didn't know who would go crazy first. And mothers' instinct told her that either way, something would go wrong. How would it affect Harry and Cade if this lasted for years? Harry loved being outside in the sun. She didn't want her children growing up, not knowing what if felt like to play in the rain.

A few minutes later, Remus walked in to find James and Lily deep in thought. He hated to interrupt them, but a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Prongs? Do you hear that?"

James frowned up at him. "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly. How many times do you get Sirius and Harry together and _not _hear anything?"

Lily and James exchanges a look, before all three barreled into the sitting room, ready to attack. Instead of finding what they expected (Death Eaters, Harry and Sirius dead on the floor, etc.), they found Sirius asleep on the couch, baby Harry curled on his chest. Lily cooed and ran to get the camera, while James looked incredulously at Remus.

"I wasn't too keen on the idea of naming my son Sirius Jr.," he sighed. "But it might have been more appropriate."

Remus laughed.

"Don't wake them," Lily hissed as she walked down the stairs. "I want a picture!"

She took the snapshot just as a wail echoed from upstairs. Sirius shot up from his position on the couch and cradled Harry to his chest. He let out a deep breath when he realized nothing was wrong.

"Can I have my son back now, Padfoot?" James asked, a smirk on his face.

"Uh, no," Sirius responded. "What makes you think he wants to go to you anyway?"

"Again, _my_ son."

While they were having this little discussion, Lily had come back down the stairs. This time she was carrying Cade with her. Lily handed him over to Remus and rolled her eyes at the grown men, acting like children.

"Well, why don't we let the kid decide," Sirius yelled, swiftly placing Harry on the floor. "He can go to whoever he likes best!"

Little eight months old Harry sat on the floor, looking back and forth between his father and godfather. Again, there was that knowledge in his eyes, he looked like he knew exactly what was going on. So, being the spectacular child he was, Harry wobbly pushed himself up on two legs and stumbled over to Sirius, holding out his arms to be picked up.

"My baby boy is growing up," Lily squealed.

"Your baby boy is going to be hearing impaired," Sirius grumbled, rubbing his ears.

Lily punched him in retaliation and the twins were placed together on the floor, while Sirius was told about the meeting with Dumbledore.

XXXXXXXXXXSomeoneStoleMyCake !XXXXXXXXXX

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne. He was not very pleased. Of course, very rarely was the Dark Lord in a favorable mood.

His Death Eaters were spread around the room, his Inner Circle just below the platform, on which he was raised.

A hooded figure was crawling toward him and groveling at his feet.

"My Lord, I have news."

"Well," the red-eyed man drawled. "What is it? I don't have all day."

"The Potters, the Potters," the man was clearly so afraid he couldn't get a sentence out.

"Would you care to elaborate on that? Or do I need to loosen your tongue?"

The Death Eaters laughed jeeringly; it was always a relief not being the one tortured and humiliated.

"I-I kn-know where to find them. The Potters."

"Excellent. Would you care to share with the class, Peter?"

Peter Pettigrew looked into his Master's face and trembled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Most unfortunately, all owner rights of Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

*17 years later*

A boy of almost 18 walked silently through the shadows, stalking his prey. His messy hair fell into his green eyes, but he didn't let that distract him from accomplishing his task.

Ahead of him, Minister Cornelius Fudge walked down the streets of Muggle London, on his way to a top secret meeting. Unfortunately, this was the abandoned part of town, and his body would only be found by a gang, who wouldn't bother going to the authorities.

This should be close enough, Harry thought as he watched Fudge glance around nervously. There was always the off chance the group he was meeting would search this far for him. Then, of course, they would have to explain to the Aurors what exactly they were doing in the Muggle streets in the first place.

The sweet smell of false accusation, Harry smiled as he slid the silver knife out of his sleeve. Without the slightest sound, the knife went hurtling into the small of the Minister's back.

The man froze, as if in shock, before he crumpled to the ground, blood pooling around him.

Harry smiled, and with the swish of a shadow he was gone. No one would suspect him. After all, as far as the rest of the world was concerned, he was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXUnirainicakes!XXXXXXXXXX

Riddle Manor seemed to glow in the light of the setting sun. The forest surrounding it cast dark shadows on the ground. This was not the Manor in which the Muggle Riddles had lived. No, this was a castle, close to the size of Hogwarts, built by Lord Voldemort and named after the surname his son had taken.

It was made of black stone and several different grounds surrounded it. One, a training ground for Harry and Cassie, and another, a large lake for swimming. There was an area for the Death Eaters (it was the smallest), and a place to fly. Wards covered every inch of this estate, and no trespasser had managed to outsmart them in the thirteen years it had stood.

The halls were a labyrinth. If you were not welcome, they would move around constantly. The inhabitants of Riddle Manor were far too familiar with the winding and occasional shift of the corridors to get lost, though. The East Wing belonged to Harry and Cassie, the South Wing to the Dark Lord, and the West Wing served as a storage of sorts. The four towers were libraries; depending on which subject you were researching depended on which side of the castle you had to run to.

Elaborate portraits decorated the walls, marking the hidden rooms and passages. Dark suits of armor were randomly placed throughout the Manor. However, they were quite fond of taking long walks and could never be trusted to remain in the same place.

Each of the hundred or so bedrooms had a four-poster bed large enough to comfortably sleep seven people, and the room itself was large enough to play football in. A large wardrobe stood against a wall. An extension charm was placed on it, and it expanded so it was about twice the size of a normal walk in closet. The en suite was only just a tad smaller than the bedroom. It was equipped with a five by five foot tub and a shower big enough for four people. The marble counter extended half of a wall and the sinks were two basins sitting on top. A closet was nestled in the corner of the room.

Harry smiled as Riddle Manor came into view. Everything might seem too prodigious for you, but to Harry this was home, where his family was. And he would fight with his life to defend it.

As he walked through the halls, Death Eaters stopped to bow to him. He ignored them. Harry had never like the bowing, but his father had insisted upon it. Nearing his quarters, he saw Jack walking by like he had some kind of business to attend to.

Jack was a suit of armor. When Harry was young, Voldemort would order the suits of armor to watch him while he accompanied the Death Eaters on raids. Harry had named this one Jack after he had got so mad he kicked it, and left a dent in its leg.

Instead of getting angry, his father had been so amused, he had let Harry take the next day off training. But he had been told not to do it again. The warning wasn't exactly taken seriously, as Lord Voldemort had still been snickering.

After reaching his room, and whispering the password to the portrait, Harry pulled off his dark robes and threw them on the bed. No sooner then he sat down, thin arms snaked around his waist and a head of blond hair rested on his shoulder.

"Your home early," Cassie whispered in his ear.

Harry turned to face her and she slid herself into his lap. "Sounds like someone doubts my abilities."

"Not at all," her American accent made it hard not to listen to her talk. "I just thought you might like to sit around and watch the panic."

"Now, why would I do that when I have you back here?"

Cassie giggled and brought her lips up to his… just as the door burst open.

"Harry, you're not going to believe- Ew, gross! I did not want to see that!"

"That's what happens when you run into my room unannounced, Draco," Harry answered, rolling his eyes.

"It wouldn't have been unannounced if you weren't trying to give-"

"Stop being so immature. It's not like you're exactly innocent."

"Oh, shut up, Harry."

Cassie stood up and rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like idiots, please. What are you even doing here, Draco? Shouldn't you be at school?"

The young Malfoy heir looked offended. "It's Easter break, thank you very -"

"Draco," Lucius' sharp voice came from the doorway. "Shouldn't you be completing your school assignments?"

Cassie and Harry sniggered as Draco grumbled and turned to leave.

Lucius stepped inside to allow his son room to exit, before turning his attention back to the young couple. "The Dark Lord requests your presence; we're having a bit of an unscheduled meeting."

They nodded as he left.

The walk down the winding halls was a quiet one. The only sound heard was Harry's light footsteps and soft breathing. Cassie didn't make a sound. It had slightly unsettled Harry when they had first met; how she could stop through glass and still be as silent as the dead.

As they entered the giant throne room, heads turned and people stared. Every Death Eater fighting for the Dark Lord's cause was standing inside. However, the two teens had been coached by purebloods on the importance of never showing emotions such as nervousness in front of such a large crowd. It wasn't their fault they were staring after all; they still couldn't believe their master had a son.

Cassie was the least affect by looks. She was used to it, having attended a school for the first few years of her life. Harry _hated_ all the attention. But he knew he's better get used to it. The slightest slip of the tongue on his part could be fatal.

XXXXXXXXXXOMyGoshBeckyXXXXXX XXXX

The three figures stood on the dark London street, staring at the dark buildings. The doors were numbered, like any other building as such, but had inexplicably skipped 12. No one in the building had any explanation for this, and it was often a subject of debate among any new  
residents if Grimmauld Place.

The Potters, however, knew Number Twelve Grimmauld Place to be hidden to all who could do any harm to it. The Blacks had been cautious people after all. As they stared at the building, it began to shake and slide; the Muggles inside not feeling a thing.

"Remind me again," Cade said, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "If the Blacks hated Muggles, why is there house right in the middle of them?"

"The Blacks were strange people," James answered his son. "I'm not even sure they knew what they were doing."

"James," Lily muttered. "Be quiet. Someone could hear you."

A pop to their right startled the family and, in an instant, they had their wands out and pointed. You couldn't be too careful during this war after all. Correction, Mad-Eye Moody might be a bit too  
careful.

Cade dropped his arm as he saw the familiar form of his godfather yelling, "Hold your fire!"

James narrowed his eyes, but he was a bit more relaxed. "Why don't you prove it?"

"Polyjuice Potion won't work on werewolves, remember, Prongs?"

James moved forward and swept his friend into a hug. "Nice to see you, Moony."

"It has been a while hasn't it." He turned to look at his godson. "How've you been, kiddo? Keeping out of trouble?'

"I wish," Lily mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know why Dumbledore called us here on such short notice?"

Remus shook his head. "I have no idea Lily."

The four of them looked around carefully, before making their way to the building and inside the nonexistent Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

If they had been a bit more meticulous in their search, however, the small figure standing in the shadow of a bush would have been apparent.

Inside the dark house, Order members were walking around, greeting each other and doing their best to remain quiet. The portrait of Mrs. Black was ready to scream obscenities at anyone who disrupted the silence.

James, Cade, and Lily made their way into the kitchen with Remus, finding the one and only Sirius Black sitting alone at the table.

"Padfoot," James exclaimed, pulling his childhood friend into a hug.

"Prongs." The greeting wasn't nearly as cheerful as it might've been 17 years ago.

Sirius had changed a lot over the years. When his godson had disappeared, so shortly after the woman he loved had been murdered, the man had lost it. He turned to the bottle, wouldn't speak to anybody for months. Not even bringing little Cade-Harry's *twin*- would cheer the distraught man. After a year of Marauder Rehab, as James liked to call it, Sirius had almost gotten over it. _Almost _. There were days when the stress overwhelmed him and he would once again be lost in his memories.

Remus could understand his friend's pain. He might've been Cade's godfather, but he had always favored Harry. Of course, Lily and James had favored Cade, so he supposed it was even. Harry always loved listening to the werewolf read him books, even if the closest thing around was a fifth year edition of Rune translations. Cade screamed until he got the toys he wanted, and then he would scream for another. Harry had always let him have his way; handing over his favorite toys and clothes without a thought. Remus had always suspected-even though it sounded awfully ridiculous- that the green-eyed boy understood what was going on around him.

Interrupting his thoughts, a young woman with bubblegum pink hair walked into the room, carrying a small child in her arms.

"There you are, Remus. I've tried everything I could think of, but I just can't get Teddy to sleep."

"Calm down, Dora. I'm sure he just-"

"Wants his daddy," James interrupted.

Remus rolled his eyes, but took his son from his wife. As he rocked him, he softly sang Teddy a Muggle lullaby he had heard as a child. When the child's eyes finally closed, Remus looked up and saw his best friends smirking at him.

"Oh, shut up," he grumbled, passing his son back to his wife. Well, he tried to anyway.

"No." Nymphadora Tonks refused to take Teddy. "He'll only wake up again if I hold him."

"Don't be ridiculous. He's fast asleep. What makes you think he would just wake up when you took him?"

"Well, it happened last time."

A chuckle came from the doorway; causing the room's occupants to look up from their friends.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the kitchen, leading the rest of the Order of the Phoenix. He wore midnight blue robes and his beard practically glowing. The twinkle in his eyes seemed a bit muted, but he looked happy to see his old students again. He always did.

He took a place a seat at the head of the table, the others falling in behind him. Chairs were conjured and there was quite the scramble as the Order members squeezed into an empty space. Cade, Ron and Hermione were included in this, as they had joined the Order the moment they turned 17; much to their mothers' displeasure.

The Weasleys sat across from the Potters, Sirius and Lupins, with Hermione sitting beside Ron. The trio would've preferred to sit together, but the parents were afraid that would only cause trouble.

Once everyone was seated, the Headmaster looked at the door for a moment more before deciding whoever he was waiting on was not coming, and moved to close the door. When only the slightest crack in the door remained, Severus Snape came barreling into the room. He propped himself against the wall with his hands on his knees, breathing heavily. He was swearing under his breath, even though it was easily hears in the silence, and the only thing mildly appropriate he said was, "I'm going to _kill_ those two."

"And just who would be killing, Severus?" Dumbledore asked happily, finishing closing and warding the door.

"Probably some innocent children he saw on the street," Sirius snorted.

Snape didn't even bother to waste his time glaring at him.

"Now that we're all here, I believe the meeting can begin." Dumbledore looked at everybody. "I know this was on short notice, and I appreciate all of you making time to come. All of you, I'm sure, want to know exactly why."

Grumbles of agreement passed around the room.

The white-haired wizard looked at them, a grave expression on his face. "Minister Fudge has been murdered."

XXXXXXXXXXDunDunDuhXXXXXXXXX X

After hours of discussion, the Order was finally leaving, slowly trickling out the door. Soon, only the Marauders and their families, along with the Weasleys, Snape, and Dumbledore remained in the kitchen.

"Severus, I must ask you: do you know anything about this? Is the assassin a Death Eater?" Dumbledore looked at the man, clearly hoping for an answer.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster. But I am under oath considering this matter."

"Yeah, right," James muttered. "Probably just trying to get your scum friends out of trouble."

Snape looked at him, suppressing a smirk. If he only knew…

Mrs. Weasley bustled over from the stove, a pot floating behind her. "Ready for supper, dears?"

"Food!" Sirius and Ron exclaimed loudly, before grinning at each other.

"Hermione, could you go get Ginny for me please?"

"Of course, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione didn't have to look far, finding her younger friend sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Ginny! How long have you been sitting there?"

"I don't know," the redhead shrugged. "About four hours?"

Anybody with brains could tell Ginny hated being the youngest. Not only because it meant her mother tended to worry more about her, but because she had to wait even longer to officially be able to fight against the Dark Side. She was a very gifted witch, but her mother absolutely refused to even consider anything that meant her baby girl was in danger. Did it matter Ginny was possessed by an evil diary her first year? Did it matter Ginny was part of Dumbledore's Army and had already fought Death Eaters? No, in fact it only seemed to increase her mother's need to coddle her like a three year old.

The two girls walked into the kitchen and too their seats, a bowl of soup already set before them. Ron and Sirius had already devoured their first bowl and were on their second. Remus and Lily just rolled their eyes at them.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at the Potions Master, who was now in a deep discussion with Dumbledore. "Severus, are you going to stay for supper?"

Everybody in the room froze, begging the man with their expressions not to stay. Sirius even took it as far as to chant, "Please, say no, please, say no."

For a moment, Snape entertained the idea of staying, just to annoy them. But he didn't want to stay in the presence of the idiots any more than they wanted him. So he just stared at the woman like she had lost her mind, then turning and billowing out the door.

Mrs. Weasley turned to look at Sirius. "That was very impolite of you. I expected different of you-"

"Yeah, Sirius," James threw in. "Since when do you say 'please' to Snape?"

Everybody laughed. Well, except for the obvious.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update. I wasn't exactly sure how this chapter was to go, it really crappy but I hope you like it. Read and review, please. **

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favorites!**


End file.
